Happy birthday!
by Optimus-gun
Summary: Tentang ulangtahun Dongho. 2Kang. Baekmin. Minbaek. Seonho. Daehwi. Guanlin. Samuel. Daniel. Dongho x Gs!Minhyun. Au! Wannaone. Nu'est.


Kang Dongho baru saja kembali dari kelas yang ia ajarkan mata pelajaran ilmu sosial selama satu jam lamanya tadi, sebelum bel pergantian jam pelajaran berbunyi dengan nyaring. Ia pun membanting tubuhnya ke kursi putar lantas melenguh samar kala lehernya menyentuh neck-rest kursinya.

"hey, kang"

Baru saja ia akan memejamkan mata, sebuah suara yang tak lagi asing menyapa pendengarannya.

"apa, kang?"

Kang Daniel, lelaki asal busan yang berteman baik dengan dongho dari jaman sekolah tinggi itu mengekeh kecil begitu mendengar balasan dongho atas panggilannya.

"mau minum nanti malam? Dengan youngmin, sangbin, jonghyun, dan yongguk?"

Dongho menoleh dan mendapati Daniel sudah berada lebih dekat di sampingnya. Alisnya menukik saat mendengar Daniel merapal nama teman dekat mereka.

"dalam rangka apa? Tumben sekali"

Daniel menatap kawan kentalnya itu dengan takjub yang lebih condong pada tidak percaya.

"apa kau sudah setua itu, sampai melupakan hari ulangtahunmu, kang?"

Dongho spontan menegakkan lehernya dan matanya menatap Daniel dengan bingung.

"hah?"

Daniel mendecih.

"dasar pikun!"

Dongho langsung mengusak saku celana hitamnya untuk mendapatkan ponselnya. Menyalakan tombol power-nya dan mendapati angka 21 juli menghiasi tampilan lockscreen-nya. Ia mengkesah pendek setelahnya.

"haah~ aku semakin tua"

"makanya kau melupakan hari dimana kau melihat dunia. Dasar bodoh"

Dongho berdecak keras mendengar penuturan Daniel yang cukup menohok itu.

"aku lupa pun. Karena sibuk oleh murid-muridku, dungu"

"eits. Kang saem. Watch your words, dude. We're still at school"

Dongho sontak mengatupkan bibirnya yang langsung disambut oleh gelak dari Daniel.

"kau mendapatkan apa dari sepupuku?"

Selain menjadi sahabat baik dari jaman sekolah, hubungan Daniel dan dongho saling berelasi. Istri dongho, Hwang Minhyun, adalah salah satu sepupu Daniel dari garis keturunan ibu.

"aku saja lupa, apa lagi dia. Kau seperti baru mengenal dia beberapa minggu saja, niel"

Daniel terkekeh.

Minhyun itu memang sempurna dalam definisi yang sebenarnya. Entah itu mendeksripsikan dari sisi visual maupun fisik. Cantik, ramah, bisa diandalkan, mandiri, dan segelintir kalimat positif akan keluar jika disuruh mendeskripsikan seorang minhyun. Tapi jika mengenalnya lebih dekat, minhyun akan mulai menunjukan sisinya yang lain. Ceroboh dan cerewet adalah yang paling utama akan ditunjukan jika minhyun mulai nyaman berada disekitaranmu.

"kukira akan menambah seseorang dalam rumah kalian"

Dongho diam mendengar ucapan ipar jauhnya itu. Daniel baru saja akan merasa salah tingkah akibat ucapannya yang barusan terlontar, saat senyuman dongho mulai tersungging di bibir pria kang itu.

"sepertinya. Sampai saat ini tuhan masih belum percaya padaku dan minhyun untuk menitipkan salah satu malaikatnya. Agar bisa kami jaga dia sampai kembali pada pangkuannya lagi"

Daniel tersenyum lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu dongho pelan. Mengetahui maksud ucapan sang sahabat.

"chills, man. Aku yakin, tuhan sedang menyiapkan sosok sempurna kedua setelah minhyun untuk ia titipkan pada kalian nanti. Karena dia adalah gabungan dari kau dan minhyun"

Dongho terkekeh ringan mendengar gurauan sepupu istrinya itu.

"well. Aku juga berharap yang sama"

Daniel tersenyum lalu mengusap-usap ringan pundak iparnya itu.

 **BRAK**

"dongho saem!"

Dongho dan Daniel yang akan melanjutkan obrolan sembari memeriksa tugas yang kemarinan mereka berikan pada murid asuhan masing-masing, dikejutkan oleh salah seorang murid asuhan dongho yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam ruang guru lantas menyambangi dongho dengan cepat.

"oh. Yoo seonho? Ada apa?"

Si ketua kelas 3-2, kelas yang tanggung jawabnya dipegang oleh dongho selaku wali kelas, meraih salah satu tangan dongho. Wajahnya tergurat kecemasan yang sangat. Membuat dongho tanpa sadar dilingkupi oleh kecemasan juga. Daniel dan dongho pun bertukar tatap dengan raut bingung.

"kelas, saem. Ke—kelas"

Dongho menatap seonho bingung.

"tarik nafas dulu lalu keluarkan dengan perlahan, baru bicara. Tarik nafas dulu, seonho"

Pemuda menjulang itu pun melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh guru bahasa inggrisnya itu dan mulai tenang secara perlahan-lahan. Dongho balas meraih tangan seonho yang masih mencengkram kuat lengannya untuk ia genggam. Bibir dongho pun tak lupa untuk menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman lembut yang tipis nan menenangkan.

"ada apa?"

"sa—samuel d—da—dan… dan gu—guanlin… saem"

Dongho bangkit dengan sekali sentak, kala mendengar murid asuhannya yang lain, dirapal oleh seonho.

"Samuel dan guanlin berkelahi?"

Seonho mengangguk.

"lagi?"

Seonho mengangguk lagi.

Dan anggukan dari si ketua kelas itu pun sukses membuat dongho mengkesah keras sembari melempar pulpennya pada meja kubikelnya. Dan setelahnya, kedua kaum adam itu pun langsung berlari. Keluar dari ruang guru dengan wajah panik menuju lantai dua sayap timur, dimana ruang kelas 3-2 berada. Sementara itu, Daniel hanya menggeleng pelan dengan raut maklum.

Berbicara dongho,

Ya seperti itu.

Dongho itu tipikal guru yang akan disegani jika hanya menilai dari visualisasi.

Tapi jika mengenal lama orang itu, barulah berasa bagaimana orang itu perhatian sekali pada lingkungan sekitarnya. Dan yang pasti, dongho itu adalah seseorang yang diberkahi oleh rasa mudah panik.

Bisa dilihat dari tingkahnya saat ini. Gurat wajahnya jauh lebih panik daripada si ketua kelas yang melaporkan masalah.

Seonho sebagai orang yang pertama sampai didepan kelas 3-2, langsung membuka pintu geser itu dengan tergesa. Dongho bisa lihat jika ada dua pemuda yang sedang saling mencengkram kerah seragam masing-masing sedang dikerumuni oleh kawan-kawan lainnya, yang berusaha memisahkan mereka. Dongho pun melangkah masuk sembari mengatur nafas sekalian mengatur amarah.

Di pipi salah satunya terdapat bekas tonjokan. Berwarna merah yang dalam beberapa jam kedepan, pasti akan berubah menjadi biru. Dan pada salah satunya, ada darah yang merembes di sudut bibir. Mereka masih saling berusaha melukai satu sama lain lewat bogeman dan tak menyadari kehadiran dongho.

Dongho yang menyaksikannya di ambang pintu, lantas mengatupkan bibirnya dan reflek mengepalkan tangannya seraya merendahkan kepalanya. Berusaha meredakan amarah yang sedang berlomba-lomba menggapai otaknya, sebelum ia mengeluarkan sepatah katapun untuk memisahkan keduanya.

"sa—saem?"

Salah satu muridnya, Lee Daehwi menghampiri dongho dengan ragu. Dongho segera menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras lantas menyunggingkan senyuman tipis pada si pemegang jabatan sebagai sekretaris kelas.

"ya, daehwi?"

"ka—kami sudah… sudah berusaha me—memisahkan Sammy—dan guanlin. Ta—tapi mereka tidak mau berhenti"

Dongho mengusap pundak daehwi yang bergetar samar.

"lalu?"

"semakin kita berusaha—memisahkan—mereka, semakin brutal mereka memberontak, saem"

Dongho mengulas senyumnya. Ia pun mengusak pelan pucuk kepala daehwi lantas menghapus jaraknya pada dua pemuda yang masih saling berusaha menambahkan luka pada wajah tampan musuhnya.

"kim Samuel. Lai guanlin"

Mendengar nada dongho yang semakin berat saat merapal nama kawan mereka, penghuni kelas lainnya, kompak terdiam. Dongho pun menyambangi keduanya lalu melepaskan cengkaraman Samuel pada kerah guanlin lalu cengkraman guanlin pada kerah kemeja Samuel. Tatapan tak terbaca, ia layangkan pada dua murid asuhannya.

"what are you doing, honestly, kids?"

Ucapan dongho sukses membuat dua remaja tanggung itu berdiri tegak dengan kepala yang merendah.

"berkelahi? Di dalam kelas? Terlebih dengan kawan sekelas? Wow Guanlin. Wow Samuel"

Dongho menarik nafas panjang, lantas menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Kepala dongho ikut merendah sedikit sembari menggaruk kecil pelipisnya.

"kita bicarakan ini di ruang konseling"

Dongho pun mengangkat wajahnya dan mengusap kepala Samuel lalu guanlin dengan senyuman tipis menghias di bibirnya.

"obati luka kalian lalu datangi aku di ruang konseling. Mengerti?"

"iya, saem"

Guanlin dan Samuel menjawab perintah dongho dengan kompak. Ia pun berbalik lalu menatap seonho dan daehwi yang kebetulan berdiri bersisian.

"seonho. Daehwi. Tolong antarkan Samuel dan guanlin ke unit kesehatan. Karena ini sudah sore, jadi tolong kalian obati lukanya guanlin dan seonho. Pasti minki saem sudah pulang"

Seonho dan daehwi mengangguk.

"baik, saem"

Dongho menyunggingkan senyuman lembut pada kedua muridnya itu.

"aku mengandalkan kalian. Terimakasih, daehwi. Terimakasih, seonho"

Setelahnya, dongho pun keluar dari kelas. Melangkah cepat menjauh dari ruang kelas tersebut untuk menuju ruang konseling dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk.

Dongho sedang memangku dagunya sembari menatap kosong pintu bersapuh cat biru muda ruang konseling, saat pintu itu diketuk dari luar. Ia pun mengerjap lantas menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi.

"masuk"

Lalu hening.

Keheningan aneh itu membuat dongho mengernyitkan alisnya.

"bukankah tadi ada yang mengetuk?"

Dongho menggaruk ringan pelipis kanannya. Ia menatap pintu biru itu lagi dengan kerjapan-kerjapan bingung yang sering.

"apa hanya imajinasiku?"

Dongho menghembuskan nafasnya cepat lalu membawa kepalanya untuk menengadah. Menatap langit-langit ruang konseling yang dibalur oleh cat putih yang menenangkan. Dan ditengah-tengahnya tergantung sebuah lampu gantung yang kap-nya berwarna abu-abu muda.

Sebenarnya, dongho berharap dijadikan guru pembinaan moral selain subjek utamanya mengajar ilmu sosial pada murid sekolah menengah seungri ini. bukannya menjadi seorang wali kelas yang mengemban lebih banyak tanggung jawab.

 **TOK**

 **TOK**

 **TOK**

Mata dongho terbuka lantas kepalanya menoleh pada pintu. Ia diam. Tidak menjawab dan telinganya menangkap sedikit suara aneh yang terdengar berisik dibalik pintu sana.

 **TOK**

 **TOK**

 **TOK**

Dongho menengakkan kepalanya.

"masuk"

 **CKLEK**

"selamat ulang tahun, dongho saem!"

Dongho menatap seluruh murid kelas asuhannya yang langsung merangsek masuk dengan heboh, begitu pintu ruang konseling terbuka. Guanlin dan Samuel yang notabenenya ia suruh menghadap dirinya di ruang konseling, kini tengah terkekeh-kekeh. Keduanya berdiri bersisian ditengah yang diapit oleh seluruh teman kelasnya.

Di tangan guanlin, terdapat sebuah kue tart berbalut krim putih yang atasnya dihiasi lilin berangka 33. Sedangkan ditangan si pemuda berkontur wajah kaukasian, Samuel, membawa sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang dibungkus oleh kertas kado hitam bermotif bintang berwarna putih.

Semuanya masih sibuk bertepuk tangan dan bernyanyi lagu ulang tahun untuk dongho dengan meriah serta sebagian lagi sedang sibuk merekam kejadian ini menggunakan ponsel masing-masing. Sementara sang wali kelas, masih terdiam di tempat duduknya dengan tatapan kosong terkesan bingung dan tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi di depannya saat ini.

"saem"

Seonho menghampiri dongho yang membuat perhatiannya teralihkan. Dari menatap barisan para murid kelas 3-2 menjadi pada si ketua kelas yang tengah tersenyum lebar terkesan bangga.

"ayo saem. Berdiri. Sudah waktunya untuk saem membuat permohonan dan meniup lilinnya"

Dongho menatap seonho lalu kembali pada barisan para murid kelas 3-2 yang kini sudah berhenti bernyanyi. Terlihat tatapan khawatir dan ragu, tergurat di mata sebagian murid yang sedang berdiri disana. Dongho menyapu wajah murid-murid asuhannya sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan berjalan mendekat guanlin si pemegang kue.

"dasar kalian ini"

Mendengar kalimat dongho lalu pada bibir wali kelas mereka itu terbit sebuah senyuman tipis, membuat semua yang hadir di ruang konseling saat ini langsung bersorak lagi setelah sebelumnya diliputi oleh keheningan yang canggung dan dingin.

"astaga. Aku bahkan menahan nafas saat dongho saem menatap kita dengan tatapannya tadi"

Dongho tidak bisa untuk tidak terbahak mendengar sebuah celetukan dari salah satu muridnya itu. Daehwi pun maju dan meminta dongho untuk merendahkan tingginya sedikit agar dia bisa memasangkan topi kerucut pelangi di kepala sang wali kelas. Setelah terpasang dengan benar, ada blitz kamera yang menyambut penampilan dongho saat ini.

"ayo saem! Segera ditiup lilinnya!"

Dongho menggeleng maklum lalu segera menyatukan kedua tangannya lantas memejamkan matanya. Hening kembali menaungi ruang konseling sekolah menengah seungri saat dongho terlihat berdoa dengan khusyuk nan khidmat. Bahkan, sebagian murid mengikuti dongho. Sama-sama memejamkan mata dengan tangan yang saling bertaut.

"semoga semuanya lulus dan masuk ke dalam sekolah tinggi yang diinginkan"

Lalu lilin 33 itu pun padam ditiup dengan semangat oleh dongho. Setelahnya seruan penuh rasa bangga dan senang menyambut ucapan dongho barusan.

"dongho saem yang terbaik!"

"dongho saem panutanku!"

"dongho saem! Sepertinya jjangmyeon di jam segini terasa nikmat! Apalagi ditambah tangsuyuk! Betul tidak, kawan-kawan seperjuanganku?"

"betul!"

Mendengar celetukan paling akhir, semua yang ada diruang konseling sore itu terbahak, termasuk dongho. Ia pun menatap guanlin dan Samuel bergantian.

"kalian berdua"

Guanlin dan Samuel yang sedang terlibat dalam perbincangan itu pun terdiam. Sorak sorai yang memenuhi ruang konseling pun perlahan mereda, mendnegar suara dongho yang memberat. Guanlin pun mengalihkan kue yang ia pegang pada seonho lalu sama-sama memasang pose menunduk bersama Samuel.

"iya, saem"

Dongho bersidekap. Ia menatap serius Samuel dan guanlin lalu ikut menatap wajah murid-muridnya satu persatu. Membuat barisan 28 murid itu menunduk begitu ditatap begitu oleh wali kelas mereka.

Dongho memang dekat dengan seluruh murid kelasnya. Sudah dua tahun ia mengemban sebagai wali kelas yang sebagian isinya pas kelas dua dulu, kini menempati kelas 3-2.

Jadi, secara tidak langsung, murid-murid yang sudah lebih dulu mengenal dongho, membimbing yang baru saja mengenal dongho untuk merasa tidak canggung karena visualisasi dongho yang memang membuat orang yang melihatnya merasa segan.

Tapi.

Tetap saja.

Kalau sudah begini, dongho tak ubahnya seperti seorang harimau yang kelaparan. Ditambah dengan tatapan tajamnya yang selayak sembilu baru diasah.

"kalian berdua itu. Tadi hanya bersandiwara? Untuk mengelabuiku?"

Guanlin dan Samuel langsung mendongak. Menatap dongho dengan mata keduanya yang berpendar kebingungan.

"a—apa, saem?"

Dongho mengkesah panjang.

"kalian berkelahi tadi tidak benar-benar, kan?"

Guanlin dan Samuel sontak bertukar tatap. Mata keduanya pun kembali pada dongho lalu keduanya mengangguk. Dongho langsung menghembuskan nafas leganya. Matanya mencermati wajah kedua muridnya dan mengernyit kecil.

"luka itu juga bohong?"

Guanlin dan Samuel kompak mengangguk. Melihat anggukan itu, dongho lantas mengkesah penuh kelegaan dengan cukup keras.

"syukurlah"

Dongho merentangkan tangannya. Membuat bisikan langsung tercipta disana-sini yang melihat sikapnya. Dongho pun menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman lebar yang lembut pada belah bibirnya.

"sini. Terimakasih sudah memberikan kejutan ini, anak-anak"

Melihat para muridnya yang masih bingung dengan perubahan keadaan yang tiba-tiba, dongho melangkah maju. Lalu ia pun membawa guanlin dan Samuel masuk dalam dekapan ringannya.

"terlebih pada kalian berdua. Terimakasih sudah membuatku panik"

Guanlin dan Samuel masih sempat bertukar tatapan bingung sampai akhirnya senyuman terbit pada bibir keduanya, begitu merasakan punggungnya diusap oleh dongho. Guanlin dan Samuel pun lantas membalas dekapan dongho.

"sama-sama, saem. Terimakasih sudah menjadi wali kelasku dan Sammy selama dua tahun"

Dongho terbahak ringan mendengar ucapan guanlin.

"terimakasih juga sudah betah menjadi murid dibawah tanggung jawabku selama dua tahun. Sammy. Guanlin"

Samuel terkekeh geli.

"thank you for being born today, dongho saem"

"ugh. Dalamnya"

Samuel mendengus mendengar gurauan daehwi sementara guanlin terkekeh-kekeh.

"terimakasih anak-anak"

Mendengar sebuah ketulusan tersirat dari ucapan dongho barusan, semua murid langsung bertumpuk-tumpuk untuk ikut memeluk dongho.

"selamat tambah umur, dongho saem!"

"terimakasih. Terimakasih banyak, anak-anak"

Lalu keadaan seperti itu bertahan sebelum diakhiri oleh bel yang berdering nyaring. Suara bel yang memekakkan itu menjadi pertanda bahwa kegiatan belajar-mengajar di sekolah menengah seungri pada sore itu, telah berakhir.

Mendengar suaranya yang seperti sapuan angin sejuk pada awal musim semi, murid-murid kelas 3-2 langsung bersorak ramai. Setelah menggiring dongho kembali ke kelas mereka dan memakan kue bersama, semua penghuni kelas 3-2 pun pulang kerumah dengan wajah yang berseri. Terhias oleh senyum lebar dan diselingi oleh tawa yang riang.

Saling melempar pendapat satu sama lain tentang kejadian hari ini. Bagaimana mereka merasa bahagia bisa membuat wali kelas mereka tersenyum lebar seperti itu dan bagaimana mereka merasa seberarti itu untuk wali kelas mereka.

 **-강동호-**

"dongho"

Kang Dongho yang sedang menekuri silabus mata pelajaran yang akan ia ajarkan pada muridnya besok, teralih oleh panggilan si guru bahasa inggris, Kang Daniel.

"apa?"

Daniel terlihat tengah menekuri ponsel dan tak lama kemudian, matanya dibawa pada dongho. Dongho masih setia menunggu Daniel berucap dalam diamnya.

"sepertinya, malam ini kita tidak jadi minum"

Alis dongho menukik sebelah.

"kenapa?"

"jonghyun dan youngmin tidak bisa. Mereka sama-sama punya jadwal operasi malam ini. Sedangkan sangbin, dia akan melakukan survey ke anak cabang perusahannya yang ada di Taiwan besok. Hanya yongguk, kau, dan aku yang sedang luang. Tapi masa iya. Kita bertiga saja?"

Dongho menatap Daniel yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan kecewa sekaligus sangsi. Dongho tersenyum tipis lalu menggeleng pelan.

"ya sudah. Mau diapakan lagi kalau tidak bisa?"

"tapi kan—"

"heh, kang dan"

Daniel mengatupkan bibirnya saat sang ipar jauh merapal nama panggilannya jaman sekolah itu.

"kita. Tidak bisa berkumpul, bukannya karena malas. Tapi karena kesibukan masing-masing"

Dongho mulai menulis kembali di buku catatannya. Meninggalkan Daniel yang masih mengkesah pendek disertai oleh decakan sebal. Membuat dongho menggelengkan kepalanya maklum. Daniel tidak pernah berubah semenjak ia mengenalnya sampai saat ini mereka menjadi teman sejawat.

"lagipula. Bukankah kita sering membicarakan hal ini saat kita kebetulan bisa berkumpul?"

Daniel menggeser kursinya untuk lebih dekat pada dongho.

"ya tapi, dong. Ini kan ulang tahunmu. Kita minum pun untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu!"

Lalu kepala Daniel kena toyor. Beruntung, hanya tersisa mereka berdua di ruang guru. Makanya dongho bisa sebebas itu memperlakukan sepupu istrinya ini.

"si bodoh ini benar-benar. Kita begini pun karena janji kita, kan?"

Daniel mendengus.

"iya. Memang. Tapi ini ulang tahun sahabat sendiri?"

Dongho terkekeh.

"aku yang ulang tahun tidak keberatan, niel. Kenapa jadi kau yang kerepotan begitu sih?"

Lalu Daniel membalas toyoran dongho dengan meninju ringan pangkal lengan suami sepupunya itu.

"sudahlah! Tidak usah membicarakannya lagi. Nanti akan aku atur ulang jadwal kita berkumpul"

Dongho terkekeh.

"ya sudah. Lagipula. Kau yang duluan yang mulai membicarakan hal ini"

Daniel berdecak. Tak mengindahkan nyinyiran dari dongho untuknya. Sampai matanya sampai pada sebuah kotak sepatu yang terletak di samping monitor computer dongho.

"itu apa?"

Dongho mengikuti arah tunjukan Daniel lalu tersenyum seraya meraih kotak itu.

"hadiah dari anak-anak"

"oh. Yang tadi?"

Dongho mengangguk dengan senyuman tipis yang menghias bibirnya. Tanpa sadar, pria itu mengusap sisi atas kotak dengan senyuman yang semakin mengembang. Melihatnya, senyuman Daniel ikut terulas. Diam-diam, Daniel menggeser kursinya kembali pada kubikelnya. Merapikan barang bawaannya.

"hey, bung"

Dongho tersentak lalu menatap Daniel.

"kau sudah selesai membuat bahan ajar untuk besok?"

Dongho menatap buku catatannya yang hampir penuh. Melihat gelagat Daniel yang akan pulang, akhirnya ia pun membereskan barang bawaannya. Toh, catatannya akan rampung sedikit lagi. Ia bisa mengerjakannya di rumah nanti.

"aku tidak melihat motormu omong-omong, dong"

Dongho melirik kawannya lewat sudut mata.

"tadi pagi, minhyun mengajakku untuk pergi bersama dengannya"

Daniel tersenyum remeh.

"memaksa mungkin lebih tepatnya"

Dongho terkekeh ringan.

"kang!"

Mendengar seruan yang cukup nyaring itu, keduanya menatap lurus mengarah pada gerbang sekolah menengah seungri. Disana ada sebuah mobil putih yang tengah disandari oleh seorang wanita bersurai coklat yang tergerai. Tengah melambai riang pada Daniel dan dongho, dengan senyum yang menghias di bibirnya.

Daniel melayangkan tatapan jengah lalu berkesah pendek sepelan mungkin. Kesah Daniel pun sampai pada pendengaran dongho yang langsung terkekeh ringan. Ia pun langsung merangkul Daniel untuk menyintas langkah mereka dengan wanita yang masih asik melambai pada keduanya.

"sudah lama?"

Hwang minhyun, si sempurna yang berstatus sebagai istri dari kang dongho sekalian sepupu jauh kang Daniel, menggeleng dengan senyum.

"baru lima menit yang lalu? Yang aku mengirim ktalk padamu, dong"

Dongho tersenyum lalu meraih minhyun untuk ia rangkul lantas membubuhkan kecupan ringan pada puncak kepala sang istri. Membuat Daniel yang menyaksikan kemesraan sang sepupu dengan pasangannya, hanya berdecak pelan walaupun dalam hatinya menghangat.

"aku pulang"

Minhyun teralihkan pada Daniel lalu tertawa ringan.

"oke, pria bujang"

Mata sipit Daniel mendelik begitu mendengar ucapan minhyun.

"heh! Kurang ajar!"

Dongho tergelak geli melihat perdebatan kecil diantara sang istri dan sepupunya tersebut. Daniel mendengus lebih keras saat lagi-lagi dipertontonkan bagaimana dongho yang mengusak gemas pucuk kepala sepupunya.

"pokoknya ya, dongho. Besok kau bayari makan siangku di kedai daging ujung gang itu. Tidak mau tahu. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan. Aku pulang"

Setelah berkata seperti itu dengan kecepatan penuh, Daniel berbalik alu berlari kecil. Menuju lahan parkir khusus guru dan masuk ke dalam Audi Q3-nya.

Sementara itu, minhyun menggeleng.

"sudah kepala tiga. Masih saja seperti itu"

Dongho mengeratkan rangkulannya pada sang istri sembari terkekeh pelan.

"begitulah. Namanya juga anak tunggal"

Minhyun mengerutkan ruang diantara alisnya seraya membawa tatapan dan berlabuh pada wajah dongho.

"hubungannya?"

Dongho balas menatap minhyun lalu menggedikkan bahunya.

"entah"

Minhyun mendengus dan setelahnya menggeleng mafhum diiringi oleh suara kekehan dongho. Dongho pun merangkul minhyun untuk mengajaknya masuk kedalam Kia K7 putih itu.

Sembari memasang seatbelt-nya, minhyun memperhatikan dongho yang menaruh sebuah kotak sepatu ke kursi penumpang belakang. Dan melihat sebuah senyuman tipis terulas pada bibir suaminya, minhyun mengernyit samar. Ia pun memiringkan tubuhnya dengan leher yang terjulur.

"itu apa?"

Dongho menoleh sebentar lalu kembali menghadap depan. Karena bersamaan dengan minhyun yang bertanya, ia baru saja memindahkan persnelling mobil untuk mulai berkendara kembali menuju rumah yang keduanya huni.

"ah. Kotak sepatu itu maksudmu?"

Minhyun kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan mata yang mengarah pada sang suami.

"iya"

"kau tahu, sayang"

Dongho menggeleng mafhum dan perlahan lalu pria kang itu terkekeh. Membuat minhyun menatapnya aneh.

"aku tadi dikerjai oleh anak-anak kelas 3-2"

Minhyun membolakan matanya.

"benarkah?"

Dongho menatap minhyun kembali lalu mengangguk sekali dengan mantap.

"aku pernah bercerita kalau Samuel dan guanlin pernah berkelahi saat kelas 2 dulu. Iya, kan?"

Minhyun mengangguk-angguk.

"lalu, lalu?"

Dongho terkekeh ringan lagi.

"lalu. Saat aku sedang berbincang dengan Daniel. Si ketua kelas, seonho, datang. Lalu dia bilang kalau Samuel dan guanlin berkelahi lagi"

Minhyun terkekeh kecil.

"lalu kau langsung ke kelas?"

Dongho menoleh sebentar lalu terbahak.

"tentu saja. Mereka kan pernah bersitegang sebelumnya. Dan kau tahu, sayang? Wajah seonho saat melapor padaku. Wah. Benar-benar membuatku yakin, kalau guanlin dan Samuel kembali berkelahi"

Minhyun yang gantian terbahak. Dongho kembali menggeleng mafhum dengan kekehan ringan.

"dan kau tahu? Saat aku ke kelas. Ternyata wajah mereka sudah terluka"

Minhyun reflek memiringkan tubuhnya dan menatap suaminya dengan mata yang membola.

"mereka berkelahi sungguhan atau bagaimana sih?"

Dongho menghentikan mobilnya lantas memainkan persnelling mobilnya lagi karena mereka dihentikan oleh lampu lalu lintas yang menyala merah untuk para pengendara kendaraan bermotor.

"tidak. Kau tahu, sayang? Itu semua kerjaannya daehwi, soohyun, dan somi. Mereka mendandani Sammy dan guanlin sampai aku percaya, kalau mereka terluka sungguhan. Wah. Mereka benar-benar niat sekali mengelabuiku"

Minhyun langsung terbahak kembali. Membuat dongho melirik istrinya lalu tersenyum lebar mendengar tawa minhyun yang berderai. Setelah mereda tawanya, minhyun meraih kotak sepatu tersebut.

"boleh aku lihat isinya, sayang?"

Dongho melirik minhyun lalu mengangguk.

"tentu saja. Kalau tidak salah, disitu ada gelang"

Alis minhyun naik sebelah.

"gelang?"

Dongho menoleh sebentar lalu membawa tatapannya kembali pada jalan raya yang tengah ia belah saat ini.

"iya. Ada sepasang gelang tali. Warna merah. Kata seonho, itu usulnya somi dan daehwi. Untuk kau dan aku"

Minhyun terkekeh geli lalu tangannya segera mengaduk isi kotak sepatu itu dan ia pun menemukan gelang yang dimaksud. Gelang tali berwarna merah yang satu berbandul angka delapan dan satunya berbandul matahari.

"ini muridmu yang membelikannya?"

Dongho mengangguk sekali sambil beberapa kali mencuri lirik saat minhyun masih mencermati gelang tersebut.

"kata somi, yang matahari itu untukmu"

Minhyun menatap dongho.

"untukku?"

Dongho terkekeh seraya mengangguk kecil.

"kau tahu, daehwi bilang apa padaku tentang filosofi gelang itu?"

"apa?"

Dongho terkekeh lebih geli mendengar antusiasme dalam nada ucapan minhyun barusan.

"kau dan aku memang ditakdirkan satu sama lain lewat tali merah. Lalu aku disuruh memakai yang berbandul angka delapan, karena aku harus menjagamu dan menyayangimu selamanya seperti angka delapan. Dan kau mendapatkan gelang yang berbandul matahari, karena kau seperti matahari yang menyinari kehidupanku"

Lalu keduanya tertawa bersama selepas dongho menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Minhyun pun memasang gelang tali merah itu pada pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"serius mereka bilang begitu?"

Dongho mengangguk sekali.

"somi dan daehwi yang menjelaskannya padaku"

"kenapa muridmu seperti itu sih? Dasar anak-anak baru remaja"

Dongho terbahak lagi saat ia kembali memikirkan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

"sini tanganmu"

Dongho pun menjulurkan tangan kanannya. Kebetulan sekali mereka terjebak oleh lampu lalulintas yang menyala merah. Jadi dongho bisa leluasa melepas batang kemudi.

"ada-ada saja muridmu"

Dongho pun meraih tangan minhyun saat wanita itu tengah menyandingkan tangan kanan mereka yang kini dihiasi oleh sebuah gelang tali berwarna merah. Pria kang itu pun langsung membubuhi punggung tangan minhyun dengan kecupan ringan yang sontak menciptakan sebuah senyum pada belah bibir wanita hwang satu itu.

"kau tak memberi apa-apa untukku?"

Minhyun balas mengecup punggung tangan dongho.

"aku sudah menyiapkan sup rumput laut dan makanan kesukaanmu dirumah"

Alis dongho naik sebelah.

"kau yang menyiapkannya? Semuanya?"

Minhyun mengangguk sekali dengan pasti dan sebuah senyuman lebar.

"tentu saja!"

Mendengar nada penuh kepuasaan dan penuh rasa bangga dari minhyun, membuat dongho reflek menyunggingkan senyuman pada bibirnya saat matanya menangkap senyum tersebut lewat sudut matanya. Tangannya pun terulur lalu mengusak pucuk kepala wanita yang sudah tiga tahun ini resmi ia persunting menjadi istrinya tersebut.

"you've already worked hard today, honey. Thank you"

Minhyun terkekeh-kekeh dengan pipi yang perlahan merona. Dan keduanya pun melanjutkan obrolan ringan dengan mobil minhyun yang membelah aspal komplek perumahan mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, dongho menghentikan mobil didepan pagar beton yang mengelilingi sebuah rumah sederhana berwarna putih gading dan coklat susu, dengan pekarangan depan yang cukup luas dan ditumbuhi oleh bunga mawar disudut kanannya dan pohon persik disudut kirinya.

Minhyun mengulum senyum melihat dongho yang tengah mengatur persnelling mobilnya dalam diam itu. Merasa diperhatikan, dongho pun menoleh dan alisnya sontak mengerut melihat senyuman minhyun. Setelah mematikan mesin, dongho menatap minhyun dengan kepala yang ia miringkan dan tumpukan di batang kemudi.

"kenapa melihatku dengan tatapan begitu?"

Bukannya menjawab, tangan minhyun justru terulur pada saku dashboard. Mengusaknya sebentar lalu membawa keluar sebuah kotak kado berwarna biru yang berhias pita ungu. Dongho masih diam walaupun matanya menyiratkan kebingungan.

"apa itu?"

Minhyun pun menyodorkan kotak kecil itu pada dongho.

"untukmu"

Dongho menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

"untukku?"

Minhyun mengangguk. Setelah keheningan melingkupi keduanya beberapa menit, akhirnya dongho menerima kotak itu dengan kening yang berkerut samar.

"apa ini?"

Minhyun memanjangkan tangannya lalu menyugar surai jelaga dongho dengan senyuman tipis.

"buka saja kalau ingin tahu"

Dongho menatap minhyun dengan beberapa kali kerjapan sampai akhirnya ia membuka tutup kotak tersebut. dan bertambah bingung saat mendapati sebuah potret buram yang didominasi warna hitam dengan beberapa ulasan abu-abu. Dongho meraihnya dengan alis yang menukik.

"apa ini?"

"foto"

Dongho menatap minhyun.

"foto apa? Kenapa hitam begini? Apa maksudnya?"

Minhyun tergelak dengan tangan yang merogoh saku dalam jaket jeans dongho yang ia pakai saat ini. Dan dari sana, ia menyodorkan sebuah benda persegi panjang nan pipih pada dongho.

"yang itu, foto dari hasil yang ini"

Dongho tercenung mendengar penjelasan minhyun. Ia mencermati testpack dan foto hasil USG yang kini tengah ia pegang dengan kedua tangannya dalam diam dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat. Telinganya bahkan sampai mengabaikan cekikikan minhyun yang sudah pasti tengah menertawakan wajah pongonya.

"i—ini…"

Minhyun mengulas senyumnya lalu mengusap lembut pipi dongho.

"selamat ulang tahun, papa"

Mendengar ucapan penuh rasa senang itu, membuat dongho menaruh testpack dan foto itu kembali pada kotak dan menaruhnya di dashboard. Setelahnya, ia langsung membawa minhyun untuk ia rengkuh dengan erat.

"ja—jadi…"

"eum. I'm pregnant, darl. We will have a baby. Happy birthday, white tiger"

Dongho mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang istri. Membuat minhyun terkekeh lalu mengusap-usap kepala dongho dengan lembut.

"terimakasih sudah menjadi suami yang mengerti luar-dalamnya diriku. Terimakasih juga sudah menjadi suami yang baik selama ini, dongho"

Dongho mengulas senyumnya lalu mengusal pada ceruk leher minhyun yang menguarkan wangi vanilla lembut itu.

"terimakasih sudah bersedia menjadi pelabuhan terakhirku, minhyun"

Minhyun mengangguk lalu membalas pelukan dongho tak kalah erat.

"terimakasih untuk hadiah yang paling berharga ini, sayang"

Minhyun tersenyum lalu sedikit melonggarkan dekapannya untuk memberikan kecupan ringan pada pipi dongho.

"happy belated birthday, love. I love you to the moon and back. Thank you for being born today, darl"

Dongho terkekeh seraya melepas dekapannya lalu menghapus cepat kristal bening yang mencuat disudut matanya.

"thank you. I love you too. I will tirelessly love you, minhyun. Thank you for everything you give to me"

Dan bibir keduanya pun bertautan dengan tulus tanpa adanya nafsu. Saling menyalurkan perasaan yang dimiliki, karena sudah tidak bisa disampaikan hanya lewat lisan.

Kini, harapan paling besar dongho sudah terkabul, walaupun ia harus menunggu selama ini. Tuhan telah mempercayakan salah satu malaikatnya untuk dititipkan pada dirinya dan minhyun.

Dengan itu, hal tersebut sekan menjadi sebuah alarm mental bagi dongho untuk bekerja lebih keras dan lebih giat lagi. Agar sang jabang bayi yang ada didalam kandungan minhyun, hanya berjalan di jalanan yang penuh oleh bunga.

Terimakasih untuk sang ibu yang sudah susah payah dalam mengandungnya, lalu membuatnya melihat dunia dan bahkan masih merawatnya sampai ia setua begini.

Terimakasih untuk sang ayah yang rela membanting tulang dan berkeringat darah untuk membiayai hidupnya sampai akhirnya dongho meraih cita-cita yang sedari dulu ia inginkan.

Terimakasih untuk minhyun yang sudah bersedia ia pinang sebagai istri sekaligus, memberikan kado terindah kedua untuk dongho.

Dan tak lupa.

Terimakasih untuk si calon bayi yang sudah hadir, melengkapi keluarga dongho dan minhyun.

 **ㅇ**

 **ㅇ**

 **-END-**

 **ㅇ**

 **ㅇ**

Kalo ngerasa ini sedikit sama kayak 'hadiah' punyanya jinseob, emang aku ini sedikit remake dari sana dengan penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya hehehe :D

Aku lupa posting ini disini huhuhu :'(

 **선물 같은 동호야 생일축하해!**

(padahal udah lewat dua hari)

Kapal ini tinggal menghitung bulan untuk melakukan pelayaran kembali. Harap bersabar para penumpang~

Silahkan berikan krisar yang membangun tanpa saling menjelekkan ataupun menjatuhkan ya, kawan-kawan.

So, mind to give a feedback? ;))

Ciao!


End file.
